


四日猫

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: CP：风逍遥x无情葬月/飞溟月月仔猫化注意⚠️*原作背景，沙雕温馨清水向**时间线是还在修真院上学的时候，还是小时候软软的月，有私设，猫的动作神态有参考我的猫宝贝.*文笔奇烂*文化程度小学*大美人都是金光的，ooc是我的*⚠️文中给猫投喂人吃的食物是绝对错误的做法，这里为了剧情发展不得不这样设置。给猫吃猫粮才是对猫负责⚠️ps清凉糕就是鱼皮冻（x）
Relationships: 风月, 风月无边
Kudos: 1





	四日猫

1.  
今日是道域三清节公休结束，傍晚的修真院门口格外热闹，来来往往的皆是四宗的学童和来来往往送孩子的道众。此时正值夏至，天气正炎热，路边有躲在树上肆无忌惮地扯着嗓门冲着人群瞎嚷嚷的知了，也有拉着自己家学童仔仔细细交代嘱咐的家长。神啸刀宗的千金少也夹杂在人群中提着大包小包的领着他的小师弟风逍遥回院报道。  
“这是大师兄昨日打渔回来给你做的清凉糕，消暑用的，你拿着…” 千金少先将手中的包裹交给师弟背好，又从怀里掏出来一个粗布仔细包好的食盒塞到风逍遥手里，“旺财啊，你自己在修真院要好好照顾自己，要是遇到人欺负你…”  
“啊，我会揍他们”风逍遥出声道：“来福师兄麦担心咯 。”  
“嗯”千金少欣慰地点了点头，“要是有揍不过的一定要告诉师兄，过几日我再来看你。”说罢，在风逍遥的肩膀上重重的拍了两下。  
“那我先进去了。”风逍遥冲千金少挥了两下手，便转身进了门。  
走在通向校舍的小路上，风逍遥一直在心里盘算着，有几日没见到小弟飞溟了，不知公休的这几日他都在剑宗做啥，有没有想他这个大哥。他先将背上的包袱丢回了自己的房间，草草收拾了一下，便急急忙忙地往飞溟的房间跑去。临走前还不忘在怀里揣上那一小盒清凉糕，也不知道飞溟吃过晚膳了没有，吃过也没关系，刀宗的大师兄虽然脾气不好，做吃食可是一绝，这清凉糕也不是时常有的吃，就当加一顿宵夜了，况且飞溟的身板实在是太瘦了，是该好好补一补。  
风逍遥一边穿过院子往剑宗的校舍跑着，一边在心里想着那个皮肤白皙，不爱言语的少年，想着他抬起头弯弯大大的眼睛微微一笑道：“大哥，你来了。” ，想着每次抱起他时扫在手臂上的栗色长发。脑中快速地想着这些，风逍遥突然心情就变得很好，此时仿佛那些只哇乱叫的知了也没那么烦人了。  
2.  
风逍遥一路小碎步跑进剑宗校舍，像往常一样推开飞溟那间房的房门：“小弟啊…你看我给你带了什…” 话说到一半便戛然而止，房间里空空荡荡，一个人影也没有。“奇怪？是还没回来？”风逍遥内心有些疑惑，现在已过戌时了，早就过了归院的时辰。莫非是剑宗有事耽搁了？可来的路上并未听闻其他剑宗的弟子提起啊。难道是家中有事？还是身体不适？莫非是回来的路上遭遇了土匪被掳走了？  
风逍遥越想离奇，来回在屋里踱着步，一股子烦闷恐慌的情绪好像一张无形的网劈头盖脸的罩了下来。终于，他猛的一拍桌子：“不行，找花痴和盈曦问问去。” 好像是被他的动静吓到了一般，墙边的床榻上突然传来了一点响动。“什么人！”风逍遥三步并作两步，直接跨到床前掀起被褥。一团毛茸茸的东西被他直接抖了出来。  
不是什么人，是一只巴掌大小的小猫。  
小猫没想到自己会突然暴露在来人的视线里，一时间呆住了。 风逍遥也没想到能从自己小弟的床铺上翻出来一只猫，也愣住了。小弟什么时候开始中意养猫了，怎么未曾听他提起过？风逍遥一边在心里犯嘀咕，一边打量起这小东西来。小猫只有巴掌大小，小脸蛋圆圆的，通体棕色只有前额有几撮红色的毛发，瞪着一双大大的眼睛，正有些不知所措的望着他，耳朵微微向后压着，看上去有些惊慌，楚楚可怜。看着小猫的样子，风逍遥只觉自己眼前浮现出一个熟悉的人影。  
“这长的也太像小弟了吧。”风逍遥在心中暗叹一声，不禁对小猫产生了一丝怜爱。抬手变想摸摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，小猫像是被他的举动吓到了，歪着身子向后瑟缩了一下。风逍遥见状摊开双手，掌心向上，表示自己没有恶意，然后缓缓将手放在小猫的鼻尖下面让他熟悉自己的味道。小猫迟疑了一刻，便凑上前来侧着头微微耸动地鼻子确认他的味道。小猫的鼻尖不时蹭到风逍遥的指尖，触感清凉湿滑，虽然只是指尖一小寸的皮肤，但风逍遥却觉得不光是指尖，这连带着他心内的燥热都平息不少。见小猫不再排斥自己，风逍遥伸出手，挠了挠小猫的额头，小猫好像很受用一般，扬起头眯起了眼睛。  
风逍遥抬眼环顾了一下四周，床榻角上的阴影里放着一个包袱，一看就还未打开整理过。看来是回来过了，那现在是又去了哪里呢？风逍遥从小猫身上缩回手，打算去找昊辰和盈曦打听打听。刚站起来走了两步，没忍住回头看了一眼床榻上的那团毛茸茸的身影。小猫见他要走，便直起身来，两条前腿挺的直直的，长长的尾巴在自己身边围了一圈，一双圆圆的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，那眼神显得有些失落和倔强。  
鬼使神差地，他端起床榻上那团软软的幼兽，小心翼翼地揣在怀里…  
3.  
风逍遥缓步走在去星宗校舍的路上，因为怀中的小猫，他不敢跨大步急急而奔。右手轻轻拢住那温暖的一团，心中暗叫一声看到鬼，小猫刚才那副模样简直跟每次他同小弟说自己要偷溜出去玩却没说要带他一样。每次飞溟也是这样，这样看着他，眼神有些失落，神色却十分倔强，死活不肯开口求风逍遥也把他一起带上。风逍遥每每看到飞溟那种又想与他亲近，却又因为害怕给大哥添麻烦而退缩的神情，就觉得有人在他胸口捅了一刀，心肝肺都在疼，心里对这个小弟越发疼惜。以至于后来发展成去哪玩儿都一定要带上小弟，甚至放话说要是没有小弟他就哪儿都不去。  
风逍遥叹了一口气，跨进了星宗的校舍。果不其然，昊辰也在。  
“大哥！”昊辰率先开口，面上的神色有一些遮遮掩掩的。  
风逍遥当下只觉得他是因为被自己看到半夜又在盈曦这里有点难为情，并未察觉到有任何不妥  
“大哥这么晚来此，可是有要事？”盈曦开口问道。  
“你们可有见过飞溟？他怎样还未回来？”风逍遥问道：“他的包袱在房内，但是到现在也没见人影”  
“兴许是剑宗那边有事……”昊辰抿着双唇，蠕动了两下试图解释道，话音还没落，就见风逍遥怀中一动，探出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋来。 这个小脑袋还用乌溜溜的大眼睛上下打量起他来。  
“啊！”昊辰顿时大叫一声，连退好几大步，闪到盈曦身后看也不敢看他了。  
风逍遥只以为他是怕猫，伸手把小猫的脑袋罩住，轻抚了两下，今日这怪事真是一桩接一桩，以前也从未听闻二弟怕猫怕成这样。  
“刚才听剑宗弟子说起，执剑师那边有事，他回去帮手了。”盈曦出声道：“过几日便会回来了。”  
“啊，这样啊。”那要几日都见不到小弟了，风逍遥语气中便带了些失落，“那我再等两日吧，你两人早点休息吧。”转身抬脚边要走。  
一直缩在盈曦身后的昊辰突然冒出脑袋，指指他的怀中出声道：“大…大哥，那个…你要…要如何？”  
风逍遥低头看看缩在自己怀中毛茸茸的头顶，叹了口气：“这个？这是飞溟新养的猫，这几天飞溟不在，我先替他照顾几日，待他回来再还他就是了。”  
“大哥若是为难，我也可以代为照顾。”盈曦沉吟片刻开口道，她身后阴影中的昊辰的神色突然变的有些古怪，还没等他出声。  
风逍遥开口拒绝道：“不必了，就不麻烦你了，我来就好了。”他说话的当下，脑子里又浮现出小猫失落又倔强的模样，伸手又在胸口处轻抚了两下，“那我先来去了，你两人先休息吧。”  
“这样也好，那便辛苦大哥了。” 阴影中的声音带着难以抑制的着急和欣喜。  
风逍遥同他两人挥挥手告别之后便转身出了院子，一路往自己的房里去了。  
过了半晌，昊辰才从盈曦的掩护中走出来，额头上还有几滴冷汗，“大哥要是知道…不会杀了我吧…”  
4.  
现在虽说正值炎夏，入了夜还有点凉飕飕的，此时已过了亥时，修真院各家弟子已经回了自己的房间，院中一片静悄悄的。  
风逍遥现在正在自己的房中，半蹲在自己的床榻前，手里拿着他刚才翻进厨房里摸出来的小汤匙，舀了一块之前师兄塞给他的清凉糕，伸向床榻上卧着的那一团棕色的毛绒绒，口中还念念有词道：“看你的样子也不像用过晚膳，也不知道飞溟平日都给你吃些什么，这是我大师兄做的清凉糕，鱼肉做的，你先吃点吧别饿着。”也不管小猫能不能听的懂。  
小猫将头凑过来，耸了耸鼻尖，一下一下的舔起清凉糕来。一小勺清凉糕很快就吃干净了。风逍遥看小猫吃的还挺高兴，便一勺接一勺的喂着，直到小猫吃饱了伸出舌头开始舔嘴角才停下。风逍遥盯着小猫转着圈的小舌头，心里还在思考小弟到底是从哪里抱来的这个小东西。小猫清理好了自己，便站起身来踏着小碎步朝床边走过来，四只小小的爪子踩在床沿上，身子还拼命的往前探，却也没有要下床的意思。风逍遥见状赶忙凑上前去，伸出一条手臂环住小猫的身子，让小猫把两只前爪搭在他的肩膀上。  
小猫踮起两条后腿，仰起头用小巧的鼻子他脸颊上轻轻蹭了两下，伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔他的侧脸，风逍遥顿时打了一个机灵，猫的舌头并不能算是柔软，甚至还有些颗粒感，弄的他的有些痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。风逍遥将小猫软软的身子搂在怀中，一下一下的抚着小猫油光水滑的后背，心道一声糟糕，这小东西也太可爱了吧，只能默默期望小弟快些回来，这要是日子久了，将来说不定就舍不得还给小弟了。  
5.  
深夜的修真院四周一片静悄悄，黑漆漆的。院中除了知了声，便就只有自房中传出来的均匀缓慢的呼吸声。风逍遥此时也是深深的沉浸在梦中，被子早就被他踢到了一边。他侧躺着，将胳膊搭在床上，大臂，肩膀与床榻之间搭起了一块小小的空间，将一个棕色的团子牢牢抱在怀中。  
猫的睡眠都是一阵一阵的，此刻这个棕色的团子便是刚刚睡醒，在黑暗中睁开圆溜溜的大眼睛环顾起了四周，仿佛在确认周围的环境。他看到风逍遥只穿了一件单薄的中衣四仰八叉的睡死在一旁，被子孤零零地被他踢翻在脚下，小小的脑袋轻轻摇了摇。奋力从风逍遥的胳膊下面挣了出来，踏着小碎步走到了床角，一口叼起被子的一角，想将被子拖到风逍遥身上。  
一张被子对于一只幼小的猫来说，体型确实过于庞大了。小猫背对着的风逍遥，四只小爪子死命的抓住床褥，口中咬着被子角，整个身体都在向后拼命地使劲，几乎把吃奶的力气都用上了，还要随时注意不能踩踏到正在床上睡的正香的两脚怪。  
差不多过了小半个时辰，小猫才终于深一脚浅一脚地给风逍遥将被子拉了上来，刚将被子盖上那人肩头的时候，睡梦中的人似有所感应一般，喉头低低溢出一声呓语：“飞…飞溟…”小猫好像是被他突然出声吓到一般，巴掌大小的身子僵了一下，绕道他的枕边，伸过头用小小的鼻子在他的鼻尖上轻轻碰了一下，便又飞快地钻进他的怀中睡去了。  
风逍遥这一夜睡的极好，甚至还做了一个体感极为真实的美梦，梦到他的小弟办完事回来了，还在他的房中留宿，他将小弟搂在怀中一同休息，小弟半夜还起来给他拉好被子，真是个好梦啊，风逍遥一边从床上爬起来整理床铺一边回味到。摸到被角的那一刻，他怔了一下，那被角好像被强大的力量拉扯过，变得皱皱巴巴的，上面还有几道细小的破损，看起来像某种小动物的牙印。风逍遥感觉有什么东西从他心头上一闪而过，但是速度太快了他并没有抓住。  
抬头看了看床头仍蜷缩在一起睡的正香的棕色团子，心道一声小家伙也太调皮了，趁着晚上给我捣乱。他放轻了动作，生怕惊醒了睡梦中的小动物，取出一些清凉糕盛在一个小碟中，轻手轻脚地放在床头便出门往学堂的方向去了。  
6.  
一晃三日过去，飞溟还是没有回来，风逍遥的心中不免有些烦闷，不知道执剑师那边到底有什么要紧的事要去那么久。此刻他正坐在高处的树杈上边想心事，边等着厨房开午膳，盘算着要是午膳有好吃的吃食，偷偷留下些，晚上回去给小猫吃吃补补身子，他太瘦弱了。想到那团小小的棕色身影，风逍遥的烦闷的心情便被驱散了许多。风逍遥本来以为小猫是个看着温和安静，背地里闹腾的主，喜欢晚上趁他睡着了悄悄跑出来捣乱。自从小猫来了他房里，他的被子就全遭了殃，四只角都变的破破烂烂皱皱巴巴的。  
可白天的时候，小猫总是安安静静的在一旁，不吵也不闹，就是静悄悄的陪着他。他在书案前做功课，小猫就在他膝上老老实实地卧着。他在院子里练武，小猫就立在窗台上默默地看着他。偶尔有些贴贴鼻子舔舔脸颊的亲昵举动。风逍遥有时候练着刀，回头看到那个静静立在窗台上，目不转睛的看着他的毛团子…从前飞溟也是这般垂着双手，静默又专注地立在一旁看他练刀…  
正午的日光有些刺眼，风逍遥便眯起眼睛抬手去遮。恍惚间，他觉得那个棕色团子的身影仿佛和某个栗发的乖巧少年的身影重叠在了一起。  
“真是幻了，这还没到练醉生梦死呢，怎么就开始不清醒了。”风逍遥用力摇了摇头，在自己额头上拍了两下。低头想看看厨房准备的午膳都有什么东西。  
真是太新奇了，今日的厨房里的午膳居然做了鸡，那鸡烤的外焦里嫩，油香四溢，看着都觉得馋。风逍遥用油纸包了他那根鸡腿，便一路往自己的房间跑回去。照规矩修真院不到傍晚散学，是不允许学童擅自回到校舍的。可是风逍遥现下满心满眼都是想把热乎乎的鸡腿带给小猫先吃，至于不让回校舍…只要别被抓到就是了。风逍遥想着小猫温和乖巧的模样，便觉得压抑不住内心的欢喜和雀跃，恨不得立刻就把那个柔软的小身子抱在怀里。  
一路跑到了刀宗校舍院落的门口，还未踏进院门，风逍遥便听到了一阵喧闹声。  
“我说刀宗那个不可一世的臭小子最近怎么跟长在房里一样，一天到晚不愿出门，原来就是为了这么个东西。”  
“万一他要是知道了怎么办。”  
“他如何知道，现在正是午膳，况且不到散学也不能回校舍……”  
风逍遥一听心下一惊，一脚踹开院门。  
目光所及便是剑宗之前找飞溟麻烦的那三个学童，他三人将地上一个毛茸茸的棕色团子紧紧围住，手里还拿着树枝和木棒。三人脸上挂着大小不一的几道爪印，显得有点狼狈。棕色的小猫趴在地上，蜷缩成一团，堪堪护住胸腹，毛茸茸的背上有几道血痕，浑身上下粘满了泥土。小小的身子微微有些颤抖，硬是没有发出一声哀鸣。  
风逍遥见小猫的模样，顿时整颗心都揪在了一起，整个胸腔呼吸一口都觉得疼，让他有点喘不上来气。  
他深深呼出一口气，冷眼看着大惊失色的三人：“你们，太超过了…”  
那三人本来只是因为之前风逍遥帮剑宗的废物飞溟出了头，心中有些怨气，无奈打又打不过他，便想找机会到他房里来给他捣乱给他一个教训，谁曾想门口守着一只巴掌大小的猫，死活不肯让他们进入，还将他们抓伤。他们三人本来就对风逍遥有怨气，现在又被小猫挠了丢了面子，一时间便将火气全数发泄在了小猫身上。  
现在风逍遥突然回来，这三个人就被突然出现的他吓了一大跳。他们平日里就不是风逍遥的对手。再看现如今的风逍遥，面上看不出表情，那一双眼睛里却是一团团压都压止不住的怒火，几乎都快把整个院子给烧着了，他整个人被罩在门口大树的阴影下面宛如一个黑色的怪物，下一秒就要张开血盆大口将他们三人生吞活剥了。  
那天中午，刀宗校舍里传来几声响彻云霄的惨叫，凄厉的程度绕梁三日仍像在耳边。后来便开始流传起刀宗校舍的院子里住着一只会吃人的怪物的奇闻异话，传说这个怪物养着一只头上有红毛棕色的灵猫，如果不留神冲撞了他的灵猫，怪物就会立刻出现将人拖走吃掉，亲人连骨头渣都找不回来。  
7.  
入夜后知了仍然是不知疲倦的在瞎嚷嚷，风逍遥的房中还点着灯，细细的烛火在灯盏中轻轻地慌着。风逍遥花了两个时辰，将满身泥巴和血污的小猫清理干净，上好了药，轻轻放置在软垫上。小猫可能是体力消耗太大，又受了伤，涂了药后便支撑不住沉沉的睡去了。好在小猫伤的不重，都只是一些皮外伤，要不然他非把那三人的胳膊腿全撅折了不可。  
又是这三个人，之前欺负飞溟，现在又来欺负飞溟的猫，真正是太超过了。风逍遥低头看着软枕上的小猫，满眼都是疼惜，小猫的身子微微有些发抖，不知是吓得还是疼的。风逍遥叹了口气，此时小猫身上都是细小的伤口，他不便去抚摸，便伸出三指，用柔软的指腹轻轻捏了捏小猫并未遭殃的后颈。小猫好像感受到了他的安抚，身子渐渐的舒展开，也不再颤抖了。风逍遥坐在床边看着小猫毛茸茸的肚皮随着平稳的呼吸均匀的起伏着，这才稍微松了一口气。  
他将软垫放在自己的枕头边，吹熄了灯火，翻身上床。临睡前，他怕小猫夜里睡不安稳，便小心翼翼的将自己的手伸过去，垫在小猫的下巴底下，小猫感觉到下巴下面垫起了一个气味安心又温暖的东西，便一歪头，将侧脸都放在了风逍遥的掌心。  
风逍遥心中一动，轻声道：“睡吧，别怕，有我在。”  
8.  
兴许是前一天折腾的太过了，小猫一晚上竟然也没醒，安安稳稳地一觉睡到了太阳晒进来都还未醒。风逍遥就睡的不是那么踏实了，天没亮就醒了，睁着一双眼睛怎么也睡不着，又不敢在床上翻来覆去烙煎饼，怕吵着小猫。只好极其缓慢地侧过身，看着睡在枕边软垫上的小团子。小团子侧着脸歪在他手心里，昨天夜里还伸出一只软乎乎小爪子轻轻搭在他胳膊上，小猫的肉垫不同于其他有皮毛的部分，触感有些微凉。小猫现在尚在沉睡当中，细长的胡须随着均匀的呼吸轻轻颤动，窗户缝中漏进来的一缕日光正打在小猫的身上，整个场景显得十分安详。  
风逍遥眯了眯眼睛，看着日光在小猫棕色的皮毛上抹了金灿灿的一层，不由得又想起总是在他身边的栗发少年，每每风逍遥抱起他在院子里转圈的时候，阳光洒在他倾泻的长发上，那长发在阳光下面也如同这样熠熠生辉。每次转过圈，风逍遥将他放下后还会摸摸他的侧脸，少年也会歪头用脸颊蹭蹭他的掌心…  
飞溟啊…风逍遥叹了口气，心里正苦恼，等小弟回来要怎么同他解释，做大哥的把他心爱的猫养成了这副模样，是要怎样跟他赔罪才好啊，想想都觉得头皮发麻。风逍遥苦笑一声，动了两下手指，搔了搔小猫的下巴，小猫尚未清醒，睡梦中感受到风逍遥轻柔的爱抚，微微动了动毛茸茸的小脑袋，在风逍遥的掌心轻轻蹭了两下。  
风逍遥心中惊叹，像，这实在是太像了，小弟从哪儿抱回来的这样一只跟他自己几乎一模一样的猫啊。风逍遥静静注视了一会儿还是熟睡中的小猫，手掌微微一用力，将小猫的小脑袋带到了自己的肩上。小猫毛茸茸的小脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，长长的胡须扫在他的肩头，一呼一吸间的细微的热气喷在他的脖颈儿上，风逍遥突然感觉心里有一种说不出的骚动，他渐渐有点压不住了。  
仿佛受到了蛊惑一般，风逍遥偏过头，悄悄在小猫额心印了一个吻。  
9.  
他的双唇还未离开小猫的额头，忽然从小猫身体重心出迸发出一团白雾，迅速的将小猫包裹成一团。  
风逍遥一下子从床榻上跳了起来，还未来得及发出惊讶的叫喊声，只见白雾慢慢膨胀，又慢慢散去，白雾中依稀可以看见一个人影。  
随着雾中那道人影逐渐清晰起来，可以看见那一头柔顺的栗色长发时，风逍遥感觉有人在他心头重重的锤了一记，瞳孔猛然一缩：  
“飞溟！！！”  
飞溟还未完全从睡梦中清醒，忽闻一声惊呼，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，缓缓撑起双臂坐起来：“大哥…？”  
听到自己的声音时，猛然怔住了，有些茫然地举起双手到面前。面前是白皙修长的手指，光滑没有被毛，是人的手。“我…我恢复了！”一时间有些难以置信。  
没等他回过神来，风逍遥一把握住他的双肩，既震惊又急切：“飞溟！怎会是你？！为何会这样？！这是咋样一回事？！”  
“我…”飞溟被飞扑上来的风逍遥晃的有些发晕。  
半刻钟之后，风逍遥终于弄清楚事情的来龙去脉，那日归院后刚进屋门，昊辰便风风火火地跑来找他，说想要他帮忙试验一下新学的阴阳术，结果没想到中途出了岔子将飞溟变成了一只小猫。尝试了各种办法都没能解开术法。闯下这样大祸又不敢告诉大人，昊辰急得跳脚，低头思索了一下，“小弟，你先在这等我一会儿，我去找盈曦商量一下，再寻办法救你。” 说完便火急火燎地出门想办法去了。  
只是没想到昊辰前脚走，风逍遥后脚就推门进来了，飞溟吓了一跳，怕被风逍遥看见，慌乱之中想要钻进被子里藏起来才弄出了响动，直接被风逍遥给抖了出来。  
风逍遥听完以后又气又笑，“我就说为何他二人那晚神色躲闪，原来是闯了大祸在想如何兜底。”还以为花痴是怕猫被猫吓得，没想到原因竟然是这样…  
“二哥也不是有意的，大哥也别怪罪他…”飞溟低着头不敢看风逍遥。  
风逍遥低头看着小弟的发顶，心中的气恼顿时软化了下来，有些无奈地揉了揉飞溟的头发，“傻小弟，为何要躲着大哥呀？”  
“我…我怕吓着大哥…所以就…”飞溟将头埋的更低了。  
“啊？”风逍遥闻言先是愣住，然后便爆发出一阵狂笑，直笑的肚子都酸了差点背过气去，才抹着眼泪渐渐停下来。飞溟边顺着他的背，边不解的看着风逍遥，不知道自己说的话究竟有什么好笑的让他笑成这样。  
风逍遥一把将小弟拦在怀中，有些气喘吁吁的：“哈哈哈哈…傻小弟…哈哈哈…你…哈…你真应该看看你当时的样子…”那个样子能吓倒谁才有鬼了好吧。  
飞溟被他这话说的有些不知所措，抬头看着自己的大哥，亮亮的大眼睛里有些慌乱。  
风逍遥一把将小弟从床上抱起，侧放在腿上，双臂将他牢牢地抱在怀中：“总之，答应大哥，以后这样的事情不许瞒我，知了没？”  
“嗯…嗯…”飞溟仍有些疑惑，但还是点点头。  
“听话，”风逍遥轻轻地在他鼻子上刮了一下，好像又想起来什么一样，“身上还痛不痛？”  
“不..不痛了”  
风逍遥沉思片刻，开口道，“下次再遇到这样的事情，他们要进屋就让他们进，不必和他们纠缠。”风逍遥想到昨日要不是他突发奇想赶回来，后果不堪设想…风逍遥一想到那个团在地上带着泥巴和血的小小身躯，就感觉呼吸一滞，有些喘不上气来，顺手将怀中的人又紧了紧。  
“但是我不想让他们毁坏大哥的东西…给大哥添麻烦…那样…”飞溟放在膝盖上的手指紧了紧，轻声说道。  
风逍遥并未听他说完，用力将他的身子扳过来面对自己，直直地看进他的眼底：“你是我最疼爱的小弟，只要你平安，其他的东西我并不在意，明白吗？”  
飞溟被他这样直勾勾地盯着，仿佛被那两道坦然而深邃的目光给吸进去一般，忽然感觉双颊有些燥热，一时间忘了言语。  
“明白吗？”风逍遥见他不答，有出声问了一句。  
“嗯…嗯。”  
“乖小弟，那你再休息会儿。”  
“嗯…”  
风逍遥招呼小弟又在床榻上躺下来，起身倒了一杯水，刚沾湿了嘴唇，就听到床上传来飞溟疑惑的声音：“对了大哥，你用了什么方法让我恢复的？”  
“啊？咳咳咳咳…”风逍遥手一抖，直接将水喝进了气管里。  
“大哥你没事吧…？”眼见着飞溟就要下床来察看他的状况。  
风逍遥连连摆手：“我没事，你先好好休息，晚点带你去找花痴再问清楚。”  
“哦…好…”见飞溟听话地又躺了回去，风逍遥才把心放回了肚子里，安抚了一下剧烈活动过的胸口，喘了口气，想想又轻笑了一声。  
啃了一口猫这种事情…还是麦让小弟知道了吧…  
FIN


End file.
